


No More Use (For This History)

by cliniclyInsane189



Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Original Character Death(s), Self-Sacrifice, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliniclyInsane189/pseuds/cliniclyInsane189
Summary: Epsilon continues to have a bad time in one of the multiple timelines of their Nonary Game.At least this one won't last much longer for them.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947934
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	No More Use (For This History)

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in a 'bad end' timeline during the same incident as described in (actual) part 1 and part 2 (days 2 and 5 of whumptober). Epsilon, the OC, decides to stay behind to ensure the other surviving players can escape.
> 
> Oh, and there are allusions to canon-typical time fuckery and all the names are (still) aliases.
> 
> Written for Whumptober Day 9 - For the greater good - “Take Me Instead” | **“Run!”** | ~~Ritual~~ **Sacrifice**

Epsilon had known they weren’t going to make it out of here since they woke up in the torture room.

Now, standing in the incinerator and leaking blood from a wound in their abdomen, surrounded by panicking allies, they decided that, even if they couldn’t leave, the rest could. Epsilon, at least, would be able to use this outcome earlier.

Slowly, they took their pendant off, deliberately catching Sivan’s eye. She was the most composed of the others, a ‘perk’ of her job history, though even she was showing signs of duress.

The woman eyed their bickering companions, then joined them.

“I think you’ve figured out that I have a reason for being here,” Epsilon murmured.

Sivan nodded, her eyes landing on the growing stain on Epsilon’s t-shirt.

“You have a mission,” she said, quietly. “And you aren’t going to make it out.”

It wasn’t a question. She knew better than anyone here how these things went.

“There’s a locator beacon in the pendant,” they said, holding it out. “After you all leave here, you’ll get on a life-boat and eventually get picked up by the rich bastards who organised this. Activate the beacon once you’re on-board by twisting the bottom half, then keep the others alive until the evac reaches you.”

Sivan cocked her head, a slight smile quirking her lips.

“You know exactly who we all are, don’t you?” She asked. Then she shook her head and continued without waiting for an answer. “I take it they would be thankful if we clear the way before they arrive?”

Epsilon smirked and said nothing.

“Who can I count on, then?” Sivan asked, finally, she taking offered pendant, which allowed Epsilon to drop their arm.

“Hana for computers, Tetra for convincing people to do things, Trey can back you up if needed. Keep an eye on Duri, she’s flakey  _ and _ a lawyer - she knows how to talk without saying anything, works for some pretty dodgy folk.” Epsilon let out a long, shaky breath. “My organisation will probably offer some or all of you a job, especially if you can gather intel before cleaning up. I’d recommend taking it. I-.” They broke off, swaying harshly. “This is me. Get them out of here.”

Sivan nodded and took a step away, back towards the bickering group.

“ **Oi!** ” Shouted Epsilon, and they all shut up.

Their vision was going hazy.

They moved their hand away from their wound.

“Get out of here,” they said, as calmly as they could manage. “I’m not going to last long enough for medical attention.” They closed their eyes.

Tetra let out an indignant noise. She probably said something, but their hearing was starting to go too.

With the last of their flagging strength, they inhaled, then  **_pushed_ ** .

“ **_RUN!_ ** ”

They swayed and collapsed to their knees. Prying their eyes open one last time, they met Sivan’s gaze as she shoved Tetra through the door. She nodded.

Epsilon nodded back.

The door slid shut.

They slid sideways.

They were dead long before the incinerator turned on.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I like writing for this character, so hopefully I can start posting the main series at some point soon! ~~(the puzzles are giving me issues)~~


End file.
